1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that is rechargeable and dischargeable, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A rechargeable battery that has a low capacity may be used in a small portable electronic device, e.g., a cellular phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder, and a large capacity battery may be used for a power supply for, e.g., a motor driving in a hybrid vehicle and the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery that includes a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been developed. The high power rechargeable battery may include a large capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are coupled with each other in series in order to use it to drive motors of devices requiring large power, e.g., electric vehicles.
A large capacity rechargeable battery may include a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled in series, and the rechargeable battery may have, e.g., cylindrical or angular shapes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.